(a) Field
This present invention relates to a light conversion device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a light source unit which emits white light using the light conversion device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A method of emitting light in a display device includes using a quantum dot package as a light conversion unit that converts blue light such as from a blue light emitting diode (“LED”) to implement white light.